Kagami Si Terong Emas
by ffureiya
Summary: Ch 3. Timun Emas versi AoKaga. Demi mendapatkan seorang anak, Riko Aida mengikat perjanjian dengan Raksasa di tengah hutan./Dan hutan jengkol pun menjadi saksi akan kisah dramatis antara Raksasa Aomine dan Terong Emas Kagami... RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Alkisah. Di perbatasan sebuah hutan, hiduplah seorang wanita paruh baya yang telah menjanda karena di tinggal mati oleh sang suami. Riko Aida namanya. Wanita tua itu hidup sebatang kara di sebuah gubuk reot berlantaikan tanah dan beratap rumbia. Pekerjaan sehari-harinya ialah mencari kayu dan ranting di hutan dan menjualnya di pasar yang jarak nya lima kilo meter dari rumah.

Wanita itu sangat bersedih hati, pasalnya dia sudah merasa tua dan tidaklah memiliki keturunan. Namun dia tidak mau menikah lagi. Meskipun banyak lelaki kampung yang melamar Riko sang janda, semuanya di tolak dengan alasan Riko sangat mencintai almarhum suaminya, Hyuuga Junpei. Ciee.

Satu tahun berlalu dan Riko semakin sering sakit-sakitan. Alhasil penghasilannya semakin menipis dan kehidupannya semakin sulit.

.

.

.

Pada suatu waktu ketika Riko sedang mencuci baju di sungai, dia diberitahu oleh Makcik Momoi Satsuki—sohib kentalnya sedari kecil— mengenai raksasa yang hidup di dalam Gua tengah hutan yang mampu mengabulkan segala permintaan. Mak Momoi menyarankan agar Riko meminta anak kepada sang raksasa, agar dapat membantu Riko dalam menjalani hidup sederhananya sehari-hari.

Pulang mencuci, Riko terlihat berfikir keras mengenai hal itu. Di satu sisi, dia ingin sekali mendatangi Gua tersebut dan meminta anak kepada sang raksasa. Namun di sisi lainnya, dia takut jika sang raksasa malah akan memakan dirinya. Bahkan ia takut apabila semua gossip itu benar-benar hanyalah sebuah gossip, dan raksasa yang di ceritakan hanya sebuah kebohongan untuk membesarkan hatinya.

Di tengah kegalauan hati, Riko akhirnya meraih sebuah kapak tajam dan memantapkan diri untuk pergi ke hutan, menemui sang raksasa. Mau minta-minta kok pakai kapak, Mak. Kayak mau tawuran aja.

~#~

Perjalanan untuk sampai di tengah hutan menempuh jarak berkilo-kilo meter. Riko memperhatikan jam rolek yang di dapatnya dari seorang pedagang muda sebagai hadiah pinangan. Hadiahnya diambil, pinangannya di tolak.

Oke, lanjut. Hari sudah siang dan Riko masih harus berjalan beberapa jam lagi. Setelah sekian lamanya berjalan, sampailah Riko di tengah hutan. Sang wanita paruh baya menyusuri pandangannya pada sekeliling, memperhatikan dimana kira-kira letak Gua yang dimaksudkan. Namun nihil. Tidak ada satupun tempat berbentuk mulut Gua yang masuk dalam pandangannya. Puas berkeliling, Riko menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah batang pohon besar. Kekecewaan memenuhi perasaannya ketika tak menemukan satu Gua pun di hutan itu. Malam menjelang, dan Riko memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Baru tiga langkah, Riko merasakan aneh pada tanah tempat dirinya berpijak. Entah kenapa—tanah itu lebih lembut daripada tanah lain.

_Sreeeet_

"KYAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba Riko terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang. Suara jeritannya yang masih sangat seksi membahana menyebabkan burung-burung terbang ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Aduh…" Riko meringis seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang encok ketika mendarat di dasar lubang. Ia beruntung karena bukan kepalanya yang mendarat duluan di dasar berbatu itu, namun pantatnya. Riko menatap sekeliling. Gelap. Gelap sekali di sini. _Kapak tadi mana ya… kalau ketemu raksasa gimana nih?_ bathin Riko ketakutan. Lha—tujuan mu memang mencari raksasa bukan?

"Ngrroooook."

Riko membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dengkuran keras di sekitarnya. Riko hendak pasang pose siaga, namun gagal berhubung encoknya belum sembuh.

"Si-siapa?" dengan waspada tingkat tinggi Riko memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Diraihnya kapak tajam yang ternyata jatuh di dekat kakinya. Mendengar suara aneh itu, jelas-jelas di sini ada orang. Tapi, benarkah itu benar-benar orang? Maksudnya, bukan Harimau? Kuda? Siamang? Atau mungkin—Titaaaaan?! Oke. Pemikiran yang terakhir membuat Riko meneguk ludah.

Tapi Riko kan sudah tua. Mana mungkin Titan mau memakan dia? Mana mungkin Titan tertarik untuk makan dia? Riko makin berfikiran ngawur.

Membulatkan tekad, Riko berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong di lubang itu. Itu adalah lubang yang sangat besar dan panjang, jelas sekali bukan lubang biasa. Bentuknya sangat rapi, seperti sengaja di pahat oleh tangan manusia. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya Riko dapat melihat setitik cahaya di salah satu ujung lubang tersebut. Dengan perasaan lega sang wanita tua berlarian menuju titik itu, melupakan encoknya sejenak.

.

.

.

Alangkah terkejutnya Riko saat berada di dekat ujung lubang, bukan sebuah jalan keluar yang menyambut langkahnya, namun sebuah pelita yang sangat besar—sebesar tubuh nya. Dan di dekat pelita itu, tertidur sosok besar yang membuat nyali Riko ciut seketika.

**PRANG**

Kapak sang wanita tua terlepas dari genggaman, langsung membentur lantai yang mengakibatkan suara berisik. Sang raksasa tersentak, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Segera saja ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, sampai tatapan tajamnya terfokus utuh pada sosok wanita tua yang masih terperangah dengan kaki gemetar.

'Kenapa mata yang dimiliki raksasa itu sangat biru…' bathin tak penting Riko di sela ketakutannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya sang raksasa kemudian. Suaranya berat dan terkesan seksi—tidak menggelegar sama sekali. Suara itu membuat ketakutan Riko sedikit berkurang. Ditatapnya lagi bentuk wajah dan tubuh sang raksasa yang sangat bagus. 'Ganteng sekali. Beneran ini raksasanya?'

"Oi. Jawab, wanita tua!" sergah raksasa kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang besar ke depan wajah Riko, sampai wanita itu tersadar dari jerat pesona raksasa di hadapannya

"Ah iya. Maafkan kelancangan saya. Nama saya Riko, tinggal di tepi hutan. Saya datang kemari karena saya ingin memiliki keturunan." Riko langsung _to the point_. Di tatapnya lagi ke dalam iris mata _navy blue_ raksasa yang berbinar terkena cahaya api.

Sang raksasa yang kebingungan dengan permintaan manusia di depannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menguap pelan. "Kau tak salah minta-minta pada ku?" tanya nya dengan raut malas.

Riko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Haaah." Sang raksasa berdecak pelan, lalu berujar. "Kenapa kau minta keturunan pada ku? Aku ini hanya makhluk biasa yang tidak punya daya apa-apa untuk mengabulkan keinginan orang, tapi—" sang raksasa menjeda sejenak ucapannya, "semalam aku melihat, sepasang suami istri menyembunyikan anak mereka dari perampok di sebuah terong emas raksasa di kebun terong sebelah barat. Kau cari saja terong yang ukurannya paling besar di situ, yang dijaga oleh Harimau peliharaan mereka."

Mata Riko tiba-tiba mengerjap penuh cahaya, menyilaukan mata sang raksasa. "Bagitu kah? Terimakasih raksasa atas informasi nya. Udah ganteng, baik lagi." Dan wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat pergi dari situ.

"Oi kau mau kemana." Suara raksasa itu menghentikan langkah kaki si wanita tua.

"Tentu informasi yang aku beri ini tidak gratis." Lanjut sang raksasa.

Riko terhenyak dengan perkataan raksasa. "Ta-tapi saya tidak punya apa-apa untuk di berikan pada tuan!" serunya, mulai mewek.

Raksasa itu tersenyum kecil, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi seringai. "Kalau kau tidak menyetujui perkataan ku, akan ku makan kau di sini."

Tubuh wanita tua tersentak dan menggigil seketika. "A-apa yang tuan ingin kan?" tanyanya dengan air mata mulai menetes.

Maksud hati si raksasa ingin mengerjai ibu-ibu ini, namun melihat nya menangis seperti itu membuat raksasa jadi tidak tega. Padahal raksasa cuma bercanda saja saat mengatakan akan memakan si ibu-ibu.

"Rawat anak itu baik-baik. Kalau perempuan, akan ku jadikan istri. Kalau lelaki, aku jadikan Uke-eh! Maksudnya tukang sapu di sini. Dua puluh tahun lagi, aku akan menjemput anak itu."

"I-istri?!" Riko menatap ngeri sang raksasa. Lalu pandangannya pelan-pelan beralih pada sesuatu yang berada di balik celana raksasa. Riko menelan ludah. Ganteng sih, tapi gimana cara mereka menikah kalau—kalau benda itu sebesar itu? bisa mati tuh istrinya.

Namun tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Riko langsung menyetujui usul sang raksasa. _Ya udahlah. Dua puluh tahun lagi itu masih lama,_ fikirnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Apakah tuan punya nama?" tanya Riko kemudian.

Sang raksasa mengangguk, lalu menyebutkan namanya. "Aomine."

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ffureiya – Kagami si Terong Emas (Timun Mas versi AoKaga)**

**T+**

_**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Parody**_

_**Pairing: **_**AoKaga**

**Warnings: Ooc (maybe), EYD Yang Berantakan, Yaoi, Typo, Sedikiiiit Humor (itu pun kalo terasa), Absurd, Dan Lain-Lain.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

.

.

.

_Sembilan belas tahun kemudian. _

Kagami Taiga, anak lelaki dari wanita tua itu telah tumbuh besar dan beranjak dewasa. Wajahnya sempurna. Kulitnya sedikit _tan_, posturnya tegap tinggi, rambutnya merah menyala. Dan jangan lupakan alisnya yang bercabang seksi. Senyumnya amat manis dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya _blushing_ ataupun mimisan. Ya. Dia lelaki besar yang manis—juga tampan.

Kagami adalah anak semata wayang Riko. Satu-satunya buah hati Riko yang membantunya mencari nafkah—tidak. Sekarang Kagami sendirilah yang mencari nafkah. Bertani, mencari kayu bakar, bekerja sebagai buruh lepas, nelayan, dan lain sebagainya.

Kagami memang sangat berbakti pada ibunya. Dia merawat ibu yang telah renta dan sakit-sakitan dengan ikhlas dan senang hati. Pulang dari bekerja dia akan membawa ibunya ke sungai, lalu memandikan ibunya sekaligus mencuci baju mereka berdua. Setelah itu Kagami akan memasak makan malam dan menyuapi ibu nya. Ahh. Sejak memiliki Kagami, serasa isi dunia ini hanya milik Riko seorang.

"Mak, sudah malam. Tidak baik kalau Mak tidur terlalu larut. Taiga mau nyuci piring, jadi Mak tidur sekarang ya." Kagami berkata lembut pada ibunya. Dia memapah sang ibu ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Mak mau bertanya." Kata Riko saat dirinya telah berbaring di kasur tipis. "Kenapa Taiga memanggil Mak dengan sebutan Mak? Kenapa bukan Mama? Mami? Mimi? _Mother_? Atau _Mom_? Wajah Mak kan rada-rada bule, Nak. Wajah mu juga." Riko mulai narsis.

"Kata siapa muka kita rada bule Mak?" Taiga balik bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Makcik Momoi. Kawan Emak." Jawab Riko sumringah.

"Ooh. Makcik yang bening itu ya Mak. Ya, kalau dia memang sudah bilang seperti itu, mungkin memang benar. Jadi Mak mau di panggil Mami?"

"Kalau Taiga tidak keberatan."

"Ga keberatan sih, Mak. Cuma agak geli aja. Tapi apa sih yang engga buat wanita cantik di depan Taiga ini. Oke deh Mami sekarang bobo ya." Kagami menggombali Riko.

"Siapa itu Mami?" tanya Riko dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Kagami _facepalm. _

"Tapi Mak katanya mau di panggil Mami."

"Kapan Mak bilang gitu? Taiga jangan bohong deh. Nyesal ya Taiga punya Emak. Taiga pengennya punya ibu orang kota ya! Ohok ohok! Bhueeek! Ohok!" Riko terbatuk di sela kemarahannya. Kagami memiringkan bibir, masih saja belum terbiasa dengan sifat pikun Riko.

"Ya udah Mak tidur ya." Katanya kemudian.

Riko mengangguk kecil setelah batuknya reda.

Kagami hendak beranjak pergi ketika tangannya di genggam erat oleh Riko. Sedikit bingung, Kagami akhirnya memilih duduk kembali dan menemani Riko sampai wanita tua itu ketiduran. Setelahnya, baru Kagami melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

~#~

"Huhahahaha! Huhahahahah!"

Suara menggelegar raksasa memecah keheningan malam. Riko tersentak, dan membuka lebar kedua matanya. Dipandanginya sekeliling gubuk—mencari keberadaan Taiga, anaknya tersayang. Namun tidak ada seorang pun di dalam gubuk itu selain dirinya. Dengan jantung berdebar keras dan peluh yang bercucuran, sang wanita tua menyeret langkahnya dengan susah payah. _Taiga… Taiga anak Emak…! _bathin Riko menjeritkan nama anaknya.

Kini Riko telah sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dapat dilihatnya sosok raksasa bersurai _navy blue_ tengah tertawa besar-besar. Di tangan kanan raksasa itu tergenggam rantai besi yang ternyata menghubungkannya dengan leher Taiga, anaknya.

Hati Riko hancur melihat nasib anak lelakinya dijadikan tukang sapu oleh sang raksasa. Wajah Kagami kemerahan, seperti sedang menahan tangis. Melihat wajah memerah Kagami dan seringai raksasa Aomine, membuat Riko teringat dengan doujin yaoi BDSM yang sering dibacanya bersama Makcik Momoi sewaktu muda dulu. Tapi tetap saja, yang dihadapannya bukanlah orang yang tidak ia kenal. Itu adalah anaknya sendiri, Kagami. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mimisan ataupun berteriak-teriak kesenangan.

"ANAK EMAAAAAK!" jerit Riko kalap. Raksasa Aomine makin tertawa keras. Beberapa detik sang raksasa terbatuk dengan tawa yang sangat di buat-buat itu, raksasa Aomine kemudian menatap tajam Riko.

"Kau berjanji akan menyerahkan anak mu pada ku!" sergah sang raksasa. Riko berlutut dan terisak. Mana mungkin dia mau begitu saja menyerahkan Kagami pada raksasa Aomine, apalagi buat dijadikan tukang sapu.

Tak berapa lama, raksasa Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kagami yang tak berdaya karena kecapean menyapu, dan membawanya pergi dari halaman gubuk. Riko semakin panik tak karuan. Berkali-kali dijeritkannya nama anaknya.

"Maaak! Tolong Taiga Maaaaak!" Kagami ikut berteriak. Air matanya telah tumpah sedari tadi.

"Taigaaa! Jangan tinggalkan Emaaaak!" balas Riko, semakin mendramatisir keadaan.

"Maaaaak!"

"Maaaak!"

"Mak!"

"Bangun Mak!"

Riko tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuh Riko, membuat baju hingga kain yang dikenakannya basah.

"Mak! Mak kenapa!" Kagami memanggil-manggil namanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

Ah! Itu suara Kagami, anaknya. Dengan cepat Riko duduk dan memandangi sosok lelaki manis yang memegang pipinya. Nyata. Telapak tangan itu terasa hangat dan nyata. Berarti yang tadi dia alami hanyalah mimpi. Riko bernafas sedikit lega.

"Mak mimpi buruk." Kata Kagami kemudian. Dia segera bangkit dan mengambil segelas air putih, meminumkannya pada sang ibu.

"Iya, Nak. Emak bermimpi kehilangan kamu."

"Tak apa Mak. Itu hanya mimpi. Taiga tidak akan kemana-mana. Mak tidurlah lagi, Taiga juga masih ngantuk sekali." Kembali Kagami membaringkan Riko, lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu sang anak super berbakti ini membaringkan dirinya di tepi sang ibu, menggenggam telapak tangan ibunya erat.

"Mak tidak bisa tidur, Nak." Kata Riko lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Di dalam kegelapan itu, Kagami tersenyum tipis, dan berkata pelan. "Kalau gitu, kita hitung anak domba yang dimasukkan ke dalam karung sama-sama ya Mak, sampai emak ketiduran."

_Satu anak Domba_

_Dua anak Domba_

_Tiga anak Domba_

_Empaat…._

Dan tepat di hitungan ke empat, Riko telah kembali ke alam mimpi. Kagami yang menyadari ibunya telah tertidur, beranjak sedikit untuk menciumi kening ibunya.

"Selamat tidur, Mak. Taiga sayang Emak."

~#~

Subuh yang dingin. Kagami Taiga terbangun dari tidur lelapnya—atau tidak lelap—dengan perasaan malu luar biasa. Si alis cabang bermimpi erotis. _Well, _pada dasarnya setiap orang memang wajar jika memimpikan hal yang demikian. Namun tidak bagi Kagami. Ini adalah mimpi erotis pertamanya, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ke dua puluh—Riko menandai tanggal ketika Kagami diambil pertama kali olehnya sebagai ulang tahun Kagami. Dan masalah lainnya dari keterlambatan masa pubertas si anak kelewat polos ini, dia bermimpi dengan seorang lelaki!

_Damn!_ Salahkan ibunya yang kelewat poseseif hingga cewe-cewe kampung tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, hingga sampai saat ini Kagami sama sekali tidak mengenal perempuan kecuali ibu Riko, Makcik Momoi, dan—anak perempuan Makcik yang umurnya baru menginjak lima tahun. Nama adek kecil itu saja Kagami lupa.

Dan lihat hasilnya!

Dengan berjalan sedikit mengangkang, si alis cabang duduk dan memasang pelita kecil di sudut ruangan, menyebabkan bias cahaya api menerangi tempat kecil itu meski remang. Kagami mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu melirik ke sosok wanita yang masih terlelap di dekatnya. Ya. Seandainya ibunya tahu kalau Kagami bermimpi erotis dan melihat celananya yang basah, Kagami pasti lebih malu sepuluh kali lipat.

Dengan tubuh lesu, Kagami akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil handuk, peralatan mandi dan mencuci. Segera dia melesat ke sungai.

~#~

Kacau. Kagami masih saja merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Secepatnya dia menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam sungai, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya perlahan.

Dan, sebenarnya bukan basah di celananya yang di fikiran Kagami sedari tadi, mengingat si alis cabang ini sering ngompol diam-diam ketika sedang tidur, yang syukurnya tidak pernah diketahui oleh ibu nya. Kagami hanya berfikir jika cairan putih itu adalah variasi lain dari pipis nya selama ini, dan lebih lengket tentu saja.

Dia memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai 'anu' dan 'anu'. Yang membuat nafasnya tercekat adalah—Gah! Mimpi itu teringat lagi. Dia yang tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan dan rengkuhan lelaki _dim_ itu, senyum mesum itu membuat pipi dan tubuhnnya panas.

Kemudian Kagami tiba-tiba saja teringat pada gubuk—yang baginya adalah istana. Gubuk itu memang tidak memiliki kamar sama sekali. Di ruangan tengah itulah Kagami dan Riko tidur berdua, tanpa adanya sekat. Namun Kagami bersyukur, dengan hasil jerih payahnya mengumpulkan uang, tempat yang sebelumnya hanya beralas tanah kini telah diganti dengan papan dan tikar baru. Ruangan tengah yang seharusnya kecil, diperbesar mengingat tubuh Kagami yang tinggi dan besar, berbanding terbalik dengan ibu nya. Gubuk yang sebelumnya hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan saja, kini telah dipisah menjadi dua bagian, yaitu dapur dan ruang utama.

Namun, sejak kejadian si mimpi yang menghantuinya, Kagami jadi segan untuk tidur di samping ibunya. Dan terfikirlah oleh Kagami membuat ruang tambahan lagi, yaitu kamar. Entah ibunya setuju atau tidak.

Lelah berfikir, akhirnya Kagami buru-buru menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

~#~

Sarapan telah terhidang. Kain sudah di jemur. Si ganteng sudah mandi. Tinggal membangunkan ibu, menemaninya mandi dan sarapan bersama.

"Mak, bangun. Sudah pagi." Kagami mengguncang tubuh wanita itu dengan sopan. Tak lama kemudian, iris mata coklat kebiruan itu terbuka, dan menatap anaknya yang tersenyum manis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anak Emak." Lirih Riko dengan suara pelan. "Maaf Emak tidak bisa memberi Taiga hadiah apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

Kagami yang telah menduga sikap ibunya setiap kali dia berulang tahun hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Dengan sigap Kagami membantu Riko berdiri, dan mengambil peralatan mandi wanita itu.

"Taiga tidak pernah meminta apapun. Emak telah terlalu banyak berkorban selama ini. Terimakasih ya Mak. Kalau Mak tidak mengambil Taiga dari terong emas itu, mungkin Taiga tidak akan selamat." Jelas Kagami seraya memapah Riko.

"Darimana Taiga tahu cerita itu?" tanya Riko dengan kerutan di keningnya. Kagami menghela nafas, lalu menjawab. "Kan setiap ulang tahun Taiga, Mak selalu cerita tentang aksi heroik Mak yang menyelamatkan dan mengeluarkan Taiga dari terong emas. Mak juga cerita bahwa Harimau yang menjaga terong emas itu sampai menggigit kaki Mak, dan ini bekasnya." Kagami menyikap sedikit kain yang di pakai Riko, dan menunjukkan bekas luka yang sangat lebar di sana. Sebuah cacad seumur hidup yang sangat membanggakan. Kagami merasa menjadi orang yang paling di sayangi di dunia ini.

"Mak juga bilang kalau dulu sebenarnya ada tiga buah terong yang berwarna emas, dan yang paling tengah-lah yang paling bersinar. Berhubung Emak tidak silau akan harta, akhirnya Mak memetik terong paling kiri, dekat ekor Harimau. Dan pas pulangnya ternyata Mak dapat _Zonk_. Besoknya mak ulangi lagi, mengambil terong di dekat kepala Harimau. Dan Mak dapat bacaan 'anda kurang beruntung' di dalam terong itu."

"Akhirnya Mak petiklah terong yang paling bersinar_ plus_ yang terakhir di dekat perut Harimau. Eh Harimau nya ngamuk. Katanya masa Mak mau ambil semua terongnya?"

"Emang Harimau bisa ngomong?" tanya Riko.

Kagami mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Kan Mak yang cerita. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan perebutan terong emas terakhir, dan setelah Mak belah, Mak mendapatkan Taiga yang manis ini."

"Mak sudah lupa dengan cerita itu, Maklum sudah tua." Riko tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, tidak masalah Mak lupa. Yang penting Taiga tidak akan pernah lupa."

~#~

"Taiga berangkat kerja dulu ya. Nanti siang Taiga pulang lagi." Kagami mencium tangan ibunya, lalu berjalan semakin jauh dari gubuk. Riko menatap nanar tubuh tegap pemuda muda itu. Ahh. Waktu memang mengerikan. Tak di sangka olehnya dua puluh tahun telah berlalu dan peringatan tentang perjanjian antara dirinya dengan si raksasa Aomine berputar melalui mimpinya.

Setiap setahun sekali, Riko memang akan memimpikan sang raksasa. Dan itu adalah _alarm_ pengingat baginya, juga mengenai ulang tahun anaknya.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Kagami, suara langkah kaki besar yang merusak tanah dan tumbuhan di sekitarnya. Suara itu semakin mendekati gubuk Riko.

"Oi."

Riko terhenyak ketika kembali mendengar suara seksi yang amat familiar d telinganya dua puluh tahu yang lalu. Mana mungkin dia melupakan suara sosok yang telah berjasa memberi informasi padanya mengenai bayi yang disembunyikan di dalam terong emas. Bayi yang kemudian menjadi anaknya.

Dan raksasa itu sekarang datang menagih janji.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Riko mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, tepat kewajah raksasa Amine yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Aku menuntut janji mu, wanita."

.

.

.

_TBC_

Halo. Saya kembali dengan fic baru (sebenarnya ini fic udah lama berdebu di laptop, hanya endingnya saja yang belum di ketik). Daripada saya biarin aja mending saya publish sekalian. Ehm, jadi chapter depannya entah kapan akan di upload, berhubung saya lebih fokus pada fic saya yang sebelumnya. Rencananya akan dibikin _two-shot_. Jadi chapter depan tamat.

Yah—begitulah#apaan.

Bagaimana tanggapan pembaca sekalian? Kalau tidak menarik akan saya hapus. Ini saya yang baca ulang juga_ facepalm_ kok.

Please_ review_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ffureiya – Kagami si Terong Emas (Timun Mas versi AoKaga)**

**T+**

_**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Parody**_

_**Pairing: **_**AoKaga**

**Warnings: Ooc (maybe), EYD Yang Berantakan, Yaoi, Typo, Sedikiiiit Humor (itu pun kalo terasa), Absurd, Dan Lain-Lain.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

* * *

><p>Ch 2.<p>

.

"Aku menuntut janji mu, wanita."

Sesaat Riko tak dapat merasakan pijakannya pada tanah saat mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Suara yang seakan menghapus segala cerita indah yang telah dirajutnya bersama anak tersayang. Kini, raksasa Aomine benar-benar datang.

Riko berpegangan pada kayu pintu depan dengan kaki gemetar. Dia sungguh tak siap kehilangan anak lelaki satu-satunya yang paling manis seantero kampung itu.

"Kenapa diam? Mana anak mu?" Aomine mengerutkan alis, menatap bingung wanita di depannya. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dan membuat pose segalak mungkin.

"D-d-d-d-du—"

"Du apa? Bicara yang jelas, jangan gagap begitu. Sekarang mana anak mu?" Aomine melangkah satu kali lagi mendekati gubuk kecil Riko, membuat Riko semakin ketakutan—takut raksasa akan menghancurkan rumahnya karena tak dapat menemukan Taiga.

Melihat Riko yang sudah seperti orang ayan itu, Aomine kembali mundur dua langkah. "Oi. Aku tidak mau merusak properti orang. Aku cuma mau anak mu. Kan gitu perjanjian kita dulu. Cepatlah, urusan ku masih banyak." Aomine masih berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi Riko, dengan bicara selembut mungkin, tanpa sadar kalau kaki-kaki besarnya telah menghancurkan tanaman-tanaman dan jemuran ikan Daeng yang dikeringkan berhari-hari oleh Kagami.

Riko menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Hembus… hirup… hembus… tahan…

_Pruuuuut_

Aomine _facepalm. 'Ini cewek ngajak ribut kayaknya, mau nantangin aku? Masa dia __kentutin aku?!__' _bathin Aomine geram.

"Maaf yang tadi itu sengaja." Kata Riko takut-takut. Melihat Aomine yang mendelik setajam-tajamnya, "ma-maksud saya tidak sengaja. Jangan marah dong." Riko kembali membenarkan perkataannya.

"Dua tahun lagi ya… raksasa." Pinta Riko setengah memelas. "Dua tahun lagi aku akan mengantar anak ku pada mu. Dia wanita yang saaaangat jelek. Kau akan jijik melihatnya." Riko mencoba meyakinkan sang raksasa dengan mengatakan segala kekurangan anaknya.

Aomine tampak sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka calon istrinya akan buruk rupa seperti yang dikatakan 'calon' mertua. "Jadi dia cewek ya? aku tidak peduli dia jelek. Aku tidak menilai wanita dari rupa, asal kau tahu." Aomine menyeringai dan menaik-turunkan alisnya beberapa kali, merasa menang karena menganggap Riko tak punya alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikan anaknya.

"E-ehhh…" Riko gelagapan, matanya melotot kesana-kemari sembari berfikir hal apa yang akan membuat raksasa mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil Taiga.

"Dia lelaki! Kau tidak akan bisa menikah. .ha. ha. ha!" Riko tertawa gugup, setelah tanpa sengaja mulutnya keceplosan menyebut anaknya adalah lelaki. Tapi dalam hati dia pun membenarkan perkataannya. Anaknya lelaki! Lelaki! Le-

"Wah, malah bagus. Aku butuh budak untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan ku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku ini juga berminat pada lelaki cantik." Aomine menjilat bibir sensual, membuat Riko meneguk ludah gugup. "Jadi katakan. Apakah dia manis?" tanya Aomine antusias.

Riko syok dengan jantung yang menggedor keras. Tak disangkanya ternyata raksasa Aomine adalah 'pemakan' segala. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, meluncur hingga masuk kecelah baju.

"Haa, baiklah aku mengaku." Riko tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Dia harus mengatakannya.

"Anak ku adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat jelek, seperti kata ku pada awal tadi. Belum lagi dia sangat menyusahkan. Pemalas. Kerjaannya hanya menghabiskan persediaan makan kami, dan jangan lupa dia sangat suka bersolek dan mengganti-ganti baju mengikuti model terkini. Kau akan bangkrut seketika."

Mendapati wajah Aomine yang sangat terkejut dalam hati Riko tersenyum puas.

"Kau ini bagaimana. Tadi kata mu anak mu perempuan, lalu lelaki, sekarang perempuan lagi ditambah-tambah segala kejelekannya. Kau kira aku ini bodoh ya?" Aomine habis kesabaran.

'_Emang bodoh kok_.' Riko membenarkan didalam hati.

"Bu-bukan maksud ku begitu. Tapi memang aku menyebutkan apa adanya. Aku hanya kasihan pada mu, raksasa yang baik hati."

Wajah Aomine bertekuk, kesal. Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menahan diri agar tidak marah-marah dan membuat wanita di depannya jantungan. _Well_, keberadaan mu disana sebenarnya juga membuat wanita itu jantungan, Aomine.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli." Aomine menghentakkan kakinya sekali ke tanah agak pelan, yang bagi Riko seperti gempa lima skalariter, hingga tubuh wanita kurus itu oleng kekiri dan kekanan.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menunggu hingga dua tahun. BESOK aku akan datang lagi. Jika kau fikir bisa kabur, silahkan coba." Ancamnya. Aomine membalikkan tubuh nya, menjauhi gubuk Riko dan dalam sekejap telah menghilang dalam pandangan Riko.

Riko tak kuasa lagi menahan derai air mata. Dan wanita rapuh yang sudah sangat kurus itupun akhirnya menangis kencang.

~#~

.

"Hai, Abang."

Suara cempreng itu menghentikan lamunan Kagami, membuat sang lelaki mengerjap dan melirik ke asal suara.

'_Dia lagi..._' Kagami merutuk dalam hati, dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aduh... hari ini cuaca panas sekali... pulang ahh..." Kagami berkata sendiri dengan suara keras, hingga dapat di dengar oleh sosok yang memanggilnya barusan.

Kagami dua tahun ini bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan milik seorang pengusaha kaya yang ingin menetap di kampung itu. Karena rumah yang hendak dibangun sang pengusaha sangat besar dan tenaga yang dipekerjakan hanya beberapa orang saja, makanya rumah itu belum selesai hingga sekarang. Jujur saja, Kagami kerasan dan nyaman bekerja dengan pengusaha itu, JIKA anak lelaki dari sang pengusaha tidak terus-terusan mengganggu dirinya.

"Ah abang mau hindarin aku ya..." lelaki itu mendekat setengah berlari dengan pipi di gembung-gembungkan. Sang objek akhirnya terpaku dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya patah-patah.

"Bu-bukan begitu bang Reo. Ini sudah sangat siang dan aku harus memasak buat Mak." Kagami mencoba bersikap biasa saja meski gagal, terbukti dari kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. Oke. Kagami takut digrepe oleh sang makhluk melambai_. 'Kalau bukan anak si Bos udah ku masukin karung juga nih, banci_.' Bathin Kagami penuh dendam.

"Wew. Buat mama mertua? Aku bantuin ya..." Reo akhirnya memasang wajah memelas dan menarik-narik baju Kagami ganas, hingga sedikit sobek.

"Errr... abang ga bisa lagi datang kerumah." Jawab Kagami sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Reo pada bajunya. "Ingat tidak, tiap abang datang ke rumah, Mak saya menguber abang pake sapu lidi." Kagami tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Jadi abang ga boleh ikut, aku khawatir muka abang yang putih ini lecet."

'_Huehehek hek hoek'_ Kagami muntah main-main di dalam hati saat mengatakan wajah Reo yang putih.

Reo nampak tertegun sejenak. Oke, Reo tahu jika Kagami memang tersenyum palsu padanya, dan jujur saja Reo tidak suka. "Kenapa sih abang ngindarin aku terus?" Reo mewek. "Padahal aku udah niat banget jadikan abang uke ku jika kita bersama." Reo melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Kagami, mundur selangkah dengan dramatis. "Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya. Harta. Uang. Mungkin abang tidak butuh itu semua, tapi mama mu tentu menginginkannya bukan?" lanjutnya mendayu-dayu, persis seperti orang yang tengah membaca puisi.

Kagami makin dibuat bingung dan malu. Beberapa pekerja yang melihat dirinya yang di ganggu hanya menahan tawa, tanpa berniat menolongnya sedikit pun.

"Maaf. Mak saya juga tidak silau harta, bang Reo. Abang ngerti ya..." Kagami mencoba membujuk Reo. "Dan lagi..." Kagami meneguk ludah keras. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi merah.

"A-aku..." Kagami cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Tidak jadi."

Reo yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan si alis cabang akhirnya kembali mendekat dan memegang kedua pundak Kagami keras. "Katakan kelanjutan kalimat mu atau kau ku perkaos di sini!" serunya. Ohh. Kagami takut sekarang.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih..." bisik Kagami—setengah berbohong setengah lagi memang berharap.

_CTAR!_

Hujan badai tiba-tiba turun dahsyat disertai petir yang menyambar. Para penonton lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi arena dramatis percintaan antara anak si Bos dengan pekerjanya yang ganteng. Tinggallah sang pelakon utama, yang menganga tak percaya atas pernyataan dari pujaan hatinya.

"SIAPA!" Reo berteriak dan menarik kerah baju Kagami keras. Suaranya laksana guntur yang mengagetkan, begitu rendah sekaligus serak, meninggalkan sisi feminim alias bences sama sekali. Inilah Reo yang sesungguhnya._ Macho_. Kagami merinding dangdut, takut Reo kalap dan ia akhirnya beneran diperkaos.

"Akan ku cari dan ku cincang orang itu!" Reo kembali bersuara keras, penuh intimidasi.

"Abang dengar. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati abang. Tapi kenyataan bahwa aku telah memiliki kekasih dan di restui oleh Mak juga adalah kenyataan. Seandainya Abang yang berada di posisi kekasih ku saat ini, mengetahui aku ingin dimiliki oleh orang lain, bagaimana perasaan Abang?" Kagami mengusap tetesan hujan di ujung rambut Reo yang agak panjang, tersenyum tipis. "Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Abang. Kita sodaraan saja, ya. nanti akan ku kenalkan pada Abang pada kekasih ku, jika sudah waktunya." Kagami melepaskan cengkraman Reo pada bajunya, dan menepuk kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Aku pulang yaa."

~#~

.

Kagami menatap nanar gubuk yang telah menjadi tempatnya bernaung dua puluh tahun ini. Fikirannya bercabang-cabang. Malu akan pengakuannya akan sosok yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah dikenalnya, dan kasihan pada Reo yang telah gigih mengejar-ngejarnya. Bukannya Kagami tak mampu melawan Reo, bukan pula Kagami tak bisa benar-benar memasukkan sang lelaki alay itu kedalam karung kemudian menghanyutkannya ke sungai. Bahkan Kagami bisa saja menghajar orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu dengan mudah. Namun Kagami memang tumbuh dalam balutan kasih sayang sang ibu dan orang-orang sekitar yang amat ramah padanya, membuat Kagami menjadi anak yang berhati lembut dan sangat menjaga perasaan orang lain—dalam hal apapun.

Hujan turun amat deras, sedikit banyak menutupi pandangan Kagami akan halaman gubuknya yang sebenarnya porak-poranda. Ia-pun terlalu lelah berfikir hingga akhirnya berjalan mendekati pintu depan gubuk dan berdiri di sana.

"Maaaak!" Jerit Kagami kaget saat mendapati sang ibu tercinta tergolek tak berdaya di muka pintu. Fikirannya yang bercabang-cabang akhirnya menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa khawatir. "Mak kenapa tidur di sini!" serunya kemudian. Dengan cekatan Kagami menggendong sang ibu dan membawanya masuk kedalam gubuk, membaringkan wanita tua ke alas tidur lusuh yang telah si cucinya semalam.

~#~

Pantai. Laut. Ombak. Diantaranya berlarian dengan romantis sepasang manusia yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Riko dan Hyuuga. Ini adalah masa-masa Riko masih muda dulu, berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun. Saat sang kekasih mengejar dirinya dengan sok memasang pose galak, berteriak-teriak menyuruh Riko berhenti.

"Hoi kembalikan uang ku dasar maling!"

Dan Riko hanya tersenyum cerah seraya mengacung-acungkan uang lima ribu rupiah ke udara. Kaki kecilnya berlari kencang seakan tak mengenal kata lelah.

Ohh ternyata mereka tidak sedang dimabuk cinta. Dan lagi mereka belumlah merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Riko tua hanyut dalam pandangan di hadapannya, ketika mudanya ia begitu energik menghindari sang calon suami galak yang ngotot ingin uangnya kembali. Ini adalah kilas balik awal mula kehidupan asmara Riko, yang membuat wanita tua itu mau-tak mau tersipu-sipu.

"Sepanjang jalan kenanga—" Riko tanpa sadar mendendangkan lagu favoritnya bersama sang suami.

"Hentikan acara nyanyi-nyanyi dan tersipu-sipu mu itu, _nodayo_. Aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya."

_Syuuuuut_

Tiba-tiba latar pantai yang cerah beserta kedua manusia yang masih saja berlarian bolak-balik menghilang. Digantikan oleh suasana dalam gubuk yang remang nan suram. Ya. gubuk milik Riko sendiri. Wanita tua tercekat dan marah saat mengetahui ada yang mengganggu acara 'kenang-kenang masa muda' nya, menatap sang objek tajam.

"Siapa kau dasar tidak sopan? Kembalikan mimpi indah wanita tua ini!" serunya.

"Aku adalah dukun dari cerita sebelah, _nodayo_. Di sini aku bertugas masuk kedalam mimpi Kisanak dan memberitahukan bagaimana cara mengalahkan sang Raksasa yang bermuka mesum itu." Lelaki berbaju serba hitam berkacak pinggang, memalingkan muka dengan sok. "Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli anak mu akan dijadikan istri oleh Raksasa, _nodayo_." Lanjutnya dengan muka cemberut.

Riko mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan memiringkan kepala, begitu heran dengan tingkah lelaki dihadapannya ini. 'Ini karakter sampingan kok gayanya sengak sekali.' Fikir Riko, mencibir sang dukun.

"Bukankah seharusnya yang masuk dalam mimpi ku itu kakek-kakek dengan jubah putih dan wajah bijaksana. Dan yang pasti TIDAK tsundere, ya? dan apa pula itu, Kisanak? Kisanak itu apa?" sindir Riko, dengan penekanan yang keras pada kata 'tidak'.

"Kau ini ceweret eh! cerewet nodayo. Udah aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Kerjaan ku di cerita sebelah masih banyak." Sahut Midorima seraya melempar Riko sebuah buntalan kain kucel berwarna hitam, tepat mengenai muka wanita tua itu.

"Hei! Tidak sopan ya sama orang tua!" bentak Riko akhirnya, dan Midorima hanya angkat bahu-acuh.

Mencoba meredakan emosi, Riko akhirnya memilih membuka isi buntalan tersebut.

"INI APAAAA!" teriak nya histeris.

"Sssst! Pelankan sedikit suara mu wanita tua. Bukan juga mau ku memberikan barang-barang itu. Itu juga hanyalah sampel alias contoh, pergunakanlah keempat senjata pamungkas itu baik-baik."

"Senjata? BENDA-BENDA INI KAU SEBUT SENJATA?" Riko melempar kembali benda-benda yang-menurutnya-nista itu ke arah Midorima, dan berhasil di tangkap balik oleh sang dukun.

"Jangan bawel. Ini senjata buat anak mu. Cara menggunakannya adalah… bla bla bla…"

Riko nyaris pingsan.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

"Nah, semua itu adalah langkah-langkah untuk mengalahkan sang raksasa kejam-aku tak mau mengakui dia ganteng- nodayo. Dan juga—" Midorima merogoh sebotol kecil berisi serbuk misterius dari saku kirinya, dan menyerahkannya—kali ini dengan cara yang baik-baik. "Berikan ini pada anak mu. Bagaimana pun, anak mu lah yang akan menentukan kisah ini berakhir romens atau tragedi dengan kematian sang raksasa."

"Aku tahu serbuk itu, sepertinya. Dan aku tidak mau anak ku dimiliki oleh yang lain selain diriku." Riko mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Makanya aku telah memikirkan sesuatu agar raksasa tidak membawa pergi Taiga." Lanjutnya lirih.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, berkata tegas. "Terserah pada Kisanak. Yang jelas aku kasihan saja dengan si alis cabang jika tak memiliki pendamping hidup. Oke. Baibai." Midorima menaruh jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada bibir, lalu melepaskannya sok imut-seperti sedang memberikan '_kiss bye__'_ ke arah Riko, yang membuat sang wanita tua bergidik jijik.

"Jangan geer. Bukan maksud ku untuk _kiss bye_ dengan mu, tapi ini memang jurus menghilang milik ku."

"Siapa juga yang geer. Kau itu yang tidak sadar di muka. Muka sangar seperti mu pasang pose seperti uke begitu, ukh. Udah pergi sana." Riko mengibaskan tangannya-mengusir dengan tampang yang dijelek-jelekin.

Midorima balas memiringkan bibirnya kesal sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Riko terjaga dari tidur nya yang cantik. Matanya mengerjap dua kali, lalu tiga kali, sampai akhirnya berkali-kali hingga disadarkan oleh Kagami yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Mak sudah bangun? mau Taiga buatkan susu kambing hangat?" Kagami mendekati Riko dan mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada kening sang ibu yang berkeringat. "Mak kenapa tiduran di luar? Hujan badai padahal barusan ini."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Riko akhirnya bersuara, menatap lekat iris merah Kagami yang bersinar-sinar.

"Ini hampir subuh. Dan lagi Mak belum ma—eh itu di tangan Mak apa?" kagami mengalihkan tangannya yang sibuk mengusap kening Riko kearah telapak tangan sang ibu dan mendapati sebuah botol bening berisikan serbuk misterius tersebut. Dengan cepat Riko menutup botol kecil dengan telapak tangannya yang lain agar Kagami tak bertanya lebih jauh tentang benda itu.

Kagami mengernyit melihat ibunya yang seperti sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Ia memegang pundak Riko yang bergetar kedinginan. Entah, Kagami rasa ibunya semakin kelihatan lemah, semakin tua dengan keriput dan tulang yang berlapiskan kulit saja. Tanpa disadari oleh Riko, Kagami telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya, memeluk sang ibu untuk mengusir rasa dingin meski hanya sedikit.

"Mak..." Kagami berbisik pelan. Riko dapat merasakan suara Kagami yang bergetar.

"Maafkan jika Taiga selama ini selalu menyakiti hati Mak. Maafkan jika Taiga jarang memperhatikan Mak. Tapi percayalah, Taiga sungguh sayang Mak. Sayang sekali." Kagami sedikit memperkuat pelukannya. "Taiga tak kuasa melihat Mak bersedih. Apa yang membuat Mak bersedih? Mak kesepian karena Taiga sering pergi? Apakah Mak tidak punya teman cerita selain Taiga dan Makcik Momoi?" Kagami terisak. Air matanya meleleh setetes demi setetes. Ya. hanya dengan sang ibulah Kagami berani menguarkan segala uneg-unegnya tanpa merasa malu sama sekali.

Riko menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, mengusap surai merah Kagami yang harum. "Mak yang minta maaf... Taiga tidak pernah membuat Mak sedih." Riko berkata lirih. Dalam dekapan lelaki itu, Riko merasakan jika Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa—apa segitu tak inginnya Mak jika Taiga memiliki kekasih? Taiga tahu rasa sayang Mak ke Taiga sangat luar biasa, sampai-sampai Mak tak ingin berbagi. Taiga akan berusaha Mak... Taiga berusaha memenuhi segala keinginan Mak. Taiga tidak akan menikah jika Mak tidak berkehendak. Tapi percayalah. Jika Mak setuju pun, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Taiga tetaplah Taiga, anak Mak. Bahkan di rumah kita bakal bertambah satu orang lagi, agar Mak pun tidak merasa kesepian. " Kagami terus menerus bercerita tentang perasaannya pada sang ibu. Kagami tahu, bahkan tanpa di ucapkan oleh Riko sekalipun, dari sikap wanita itu selama ini dalam memperlakukan orang-orang yang mencoba dekat Kagami dengan sangat bringasan, bagaikan binatang liar. Riko tidak ingin Kagami bersama dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Riko terhenyak dengan penuturan anaknya. _'Oh anak ku yang manis...'_

"Bukan itu masalah yang mengganjal hati Mak..." Tubuh Riko kembali bergetar, teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan raksasa. Wanita tua itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Kagami dan menatap wajah Kagami lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah." Lanjutnya. Riko menghapus jejak air mata Kagami. "Ini adalah mengenai perjanjian Mak dengan raksasa dua puluh tahun yang lalu..." dan Riko mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

~#~

Kagami terdiam tak percaya jika raksasa itu benar-benar ada. Mengingat dirinya yang diinginkan oleh sang raksasa untuk dijadikan pasangan—berdasarkan cerita Riko—membuat Kagami syok dan jijik.

"Jadi begitulah cerita yang sebenarnya, hal yang membuat Mak sangat sedih, Nak." Riko mengakhiri ceritanya dengan memandangi langit dari pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Jika begitu, apa yang harus Taiga lakukan?" Kagami bertanya dengan wajah serius. Mau tak mau dia pun gelisah karena yang di incar oleh raksasa adalah dirinya. "Haruskan Taiga berkelahi Mak? Taiga sudah belajar silat dan kungfu lima tahun terakhir ini. Taiga yakin kok bisa mengalahkan raksasa jelek itu."

"Jangan. Taiga tidak akan menang." Riko mencoba berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, dengan tangan yang sibuk menyelipkan botol kecil dibalik bra merah lusuh yang dikenakannya.

"Kemari." Riko duduk di ambang pintu, membuka buntalan hitam yang didapatnya 'juga' dari sang dukun.

Kagami menurut dalam diam, berjalan dua langkah dan duduk di samping ibunya, memperhatikan benda-benda yang dikeluarkan Riko satu-demi satu dari buntalan itu.

"Oh... buku apa ini? Ini cewek tidak pakai baju, Mak." tanya Kagami kebingungan. Dia mengangkat buku itu dan membuka-buka isinya.

"Ini namanya majalah Mai-chan. Kata dukun kurang ajar dalam mimpi Mak, ketika Taiga akan ditangkap sang raksasa, lemparkanlah majalah ini." Riko menjelaskan dengan raut kesal, mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sang dukun. "Ingat! Harus tepat kena ke muka nya!" serunya.

"Ooh. Lalu ini tali apa Mak?" Kagami menunjuk celana dalam perempuan berwarna hitam, dengan renda-renda dan sangat tipis. Jika diperhatikan sekilas celana dalam itu memang lebih berbentuk seperti tali.

"Ini namanya jistring." Jawab Riko pede. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan benda itu tepat di depan muka Kagami.

"Jistling? Jising? Jistwing? Kalau ini untuk apa?"

"Celana dalam wanita."

"Ha?" Kagami lagi-lagi dibuat bingung. "Memang tali begini bisa menutup apa Mak?"

"Hush. Kamu ini. Pokoknya benda kedua yang Taiga lempar adalah ini, oke?"

Kagami mengangguk kencang, tanda mengerti—atau mungkin tidak.

"Lalu benda ketiga adalah ini. Jengjeng! Beha putih berenda! Kalau Taiga tidak tahu, akan Mak jelaskan. Beha ini berfungsi sebagai penutup dada perempuan." Riko menjelaskan tanpa diminta sama sekali. Ia menaruh bra putih dengan cup yang besar itu di depan dadanya.

"Kok Taiga tidak pernah lihat benda-benda ini? Mak perempuan kan?"

"Lalu ini." Riko mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kagami dengan menunjuk benda bercapit yang masih berada di dalam buntalan. Udang.

"Udang ini adalah makanan favorit raksasa." Riko memasukkan kembali keempat senjata 'pamungkas' yang akan dipakai Kagami untuk bertarung.

"Terakhir, yang didalam botol bening ini adalah bubuk api. Jika semua senjata ini telah Taiga gunakan, siramkan bubuk ini ke raksasa. Namun ingat. Jangan sekalipun Taiga menoleh kebelakang, apalagi melihat wajah raksasa. Nanti Taiga kualat."

Riko berdiri seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri, menyuruh Kagami bersiap-siap.

"Cepatlah, Nak. Bergegas."

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Maaf, saya ngga jadi bikin _twoshot_, soalnya baru sempatnya mengetik segini. Pun- saya masih galau ini ceritanya bakal sedih-sedihan atau hepi dengan menikahnya si kagami dengan sang Raksasa.

Maaf lagi jika ch 2 ini aneh... saya masih pemula...

Okeh! Chapter depan adalah pertarungan Kagami VS Aomine! Dan saya usahakan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah Review, Fav n Follow. Saya jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya hohoho.

Nah, jangan lupa RnR yaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Dan hutan jengkol pun menjadi saksi akan kisah dramatis antara raksasa dan terong emas...

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ffureiya – Kagami si Terong Emas (Timun Mas versi AoKaga)**

**T+**

_**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Parody**_

_**Pairing: **_**AoKaga**

**Warnings: Ooc (maybe), EYD Yang Berantakan, Yaoi, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Sedikiiiit Humor (itu pun kalo terasa), Absurd, Dan Lain-Lain.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ch 3. Final...

Angin pagi berdesir pelan meniup helaian merah milik Kagami. Di punggungnya telah terikat kain hitam berisikan senjata-senjata pamungkas yang akan digunakan untuk melawan raksasa. Sang empunya hanya berdiri—terdiam di belakang gubuk beberapa saat lamanya, merasa cemas karena akan meninggalkan ibunya yang telah renta seorang diri.

.

_Bugh_

Kagami tiba-tiba saja memukul batang pinang yang berdiri kokoh disebelahnya, hingga buah-buah pinang itu berguguran dan menukik tajam mengenai kepalanya dengan telak.

"Aduh!" Kagami kelimpungan menghindari 'amukan' pinang-pinang. Setelah tak berapa lama berkutat dengan hal yang sangat sepele itu, Kagami kembali fokus pada apa yang akan dihadapinya kedepan.

'_Anak macam apa aku ini?'_ bathin Kagami—sungguh dramatis_. 'Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mengambil milik Mak?'_

Lha, sebenarnya apa yang Kagami ambil?

_Flashback._

Riko berdiri seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri, menyuruh Kagami bersiap-siap.

"Cepatlah, Nak. Bergegas."

Meskipun mendengarkan ucapan Mak-nya, Kagami masih saja bengong dengan benda-benda pusaka yang kata Mak-nya itu punya dukun tsundere. Beberapa detik, dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hendak jatuh dari balik baju Riko, dan ternyata itu adalah botol bening yang tadi sempat ditanyai Kagami. Jangan salahkan Riko jika dadanya yang memang rata itu semakin kempes-faktor usia- hingga si botol dengan mudahnya menelusup masuk dan meluncur mulus melewati _cup_ bra merah berenda nya—yang kedodoran.

_Hup_

Bagaikan pencopet yang sudah sangat ahli, tangan Kagami dengan suksesnya menangkap si botol bening dan memperhatikannya.

_'Ini kan...'_ Kagami dengan cepat memasukkan botol kedalam buntalan hitam itu, lalu bergegas, seperti perintah si Emak.

_Flashback end..._

Ya—Kagami merasa berdosa karena tanpa sengaja—atau sengaja—telah mencuri milik ibunya. Tapi sungguh, bukannya Kagami tidak ingin mengembalikan benda itu. Kagami malah ingin sekali. Namun naas, benda itu sangat serupa dengan pusaka bubuk api yang diberikan Mak nya tadi, sehingga dia bingung bagaimana cara membedakannya.

Bagaimana jika benda itu adalah obat, lalu dengan cerobohnya Kagami memberikan bubuk api dan ibunya meminum bubuk yang disangkanya obat itu?

_BUGH_

Untuk melampiaskan kegalauannya, lagi-lagi Kagami meninju batang pinang di sebelah, dan seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali ditimpa azab oleh pinang-pinang yang berguguran. Dasar tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

~#~

_DHUM DHUM_

Kagami merasakan getar pada tanah berumput yang ia pijak. Oh. Dia terlalu lama berfikir tentang botol bening misterius sehingga tidak menyadari jika hari sudah sangat terang. Dan kali ini, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Kagami berlari, meninggalkan gubuknya dan Mak tercinta.

~#~

Riko nampak lebih tegar, terlebih percaya diri. Sang wanita tua berdiri di halaman rumah, berkacak pinggang seraya menatapi lelaki uhukgantenguhuk yang balas menatapnya datar. Kembali dia tak mempedulikan kaki-kaki raksasa yang menginjak tetumbuhan yang susah payah ditanam Kagami.

"Jadi, mana anak mu?" tanya Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

Riko mengernyitkan alis, masa bodoh. "Anak apa maksudmu?" tanya nya balik setengah sengak.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, bingung bagaimana lagi ia harus bersikap di depan wanita itu. Diam-diam Aomine berharap semoga ia berubah menjadi Titan saat ini sehingga bisa menelan wanita tua bulat-bulat. Namun memikirkan Titan yang tidak berbusana, yang tidak mempunyai uhukkelaminuhuk, yang tidak memiliki organ pencernaan, yang tidak memiliki akal dan perasaan, dan lagi, tidak ada ganteng-gantengnya sedikit pun membuat Aomine membatalkan harapannya begitu saja.

Jadi, kali ini, dengan kesabaran yang lagi-lagi ekstra, Aomine bertanya. "Anak mu, sesuai perjanjian kita dulu." Aomine memelankan suaranya. "Kau tidak mau ya memiliki menantu tampan seperti aku ini?"

Oh—_so_—narsis.

Riko mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dan memasang tampang meremehkan*bayangkan*, kepalanya semakin nengadah, menantang sang raksasa dengan cibiran dari mulutnya yang sudah tidak bergigi itu.

"Me-nan-tu?" ulangnya, sarkastik. "Kau harusnya sadar lah. Mana mungkin aku menyerahkan anakku pada raksasa seperti mu. Lagipula, perjanjiannya jika anak ku perempuan baru kau boleh menikahinya. Nah anak ku laki-laki, lho." Lanjut Riko santai.

"Laki-laki? Kau ini bagaimana sih? semalam kata mu anak mu itu perempuan dan masalah ukuran badan, tenang saja, dalam mimpi ku—"

"Ah. Sudahlah." Riko memotong perkataan Aomine. "Tidak ada mimpi-mimpi. Kau hadapilah kenyataan ini, raksasa. Anak ku sudah melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Dia sangat membenci mu."

"Err—maksud mu, pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berlarian gak pakai rem _bak_ dikejar setan itu?" Aomine menunjuk ke suatu arah, arah yang tepat dengan terakhir kali Riko melihat Kagami.

"Iya." Riko menyeringai*bayangkan*. "Taiga Kagami, anak ku, pemuda yang sangat manis. Dan dia sudah sangat jauh dari sini. Kau tak akan pernah menemukannya."

'_Eh?'_ Riko merasa heran dengan ucapannya sendiri, sehingga dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. _'Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?'_

Aomine mengembangkan senyum dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Khukhukhu." kekehnya—kedengaran keji di telinga Riko. "Kau tahu aku ini dijuluki apa?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari punggung sesosok merah yang berlari semakin jauh. "Tak terhentikan." Senyum Aomine semakin mengembang, bahkan ia menjilat bibirnya sensual. "Aku adalah raksasa dengan lari paling cepat dan paling jenius dibandingkan raksasa lainnya."

'_Masa sih? tampang bego gitu, juga.'_ Bathin Riko mencibir.

"Dan yang bisa mengalahkan aku, hanyalah aku." Dan setelah kalimat yang diucapkan penuh percaya diri itu, Aomine mulai berlari, meninggalkan sang wanita tua dalam kebengongan.

.

.

.

_DHUM DHUM_

Suara pijakan kaki ini jauh lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kagami yang tengah berlarian di perkebunan kelapa sawit milik papahnya bang Reo begitu panik. Lari kakinya semakin cepat, menembus sawit-sawit yang siap di dodos itu tanpa menoleh lagi kekiri dan kekanan.

'_Alamak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengejar? Padahal aku sudah sangat jauh dari rumah!_' fikir Kagami frustasi. _'Oh iya. Kakinya kan panjang, ya.'_ Lalu si alis cabang mangut-mangut sendiri, mengerti kenapa bisa dia terkejar secepat ini.

.

.

.

Dua puluh dua menit kemudian... Sang raksasa telah berada di belakang si Terong Emas...

"Taiga~ jangan lari~"

_'Apa katanya? Taigaaaa?!'_ Kagami membathin kaget.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau nama ku?!" Kagami merasa paling horor, saat sang raksasa memanggil nama kecil nya dengan suara yang dimain-mainkan.

"Tentu saja dari mama mertua. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" sahut Aomine seraya berlari santai di belakang pemuda berambut merah.

"Tidak sudiiiiii!" Kagami meraung histeris. Mana mau dia berkenalan dengan sosok raksasa yang membuat Mak nya sedih itu.

"Nama ku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, _Baka_gami." Jawab Aomine dengan ngototnya plus tampang mesumnya yang _gak_ banget itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau mengenal mu, Tuli!"

"Mau kemana kau, Baka? Sini sama Oom!" seru nakal Aomine di belakang Kagami, persis om-om pedo yang mengincar anak kecil.

"Kampret kau dasar mesuuuum!" teriak Kagami jijik sambil berlari semakin kencang. Ketika ia merasa Aomine sudah benar-benar dibelakangnya, Kagami mengambil senjata pamungkas pertama, majalah wanita tanpa busana.

"HEAAAAAHHH! Makan nih!" Kagami melempar majalah ke arah belakang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Ternyata majalah itu langsung membesar ketika melayang diudara, sehingga—

_PLUK_

Tepat mengenai wajah Aomine. Langkah Aomine terhenti saat merasakan suatu benda yang menutupi penglihatannya. Dengan tergesa ia menyingkirkan si majalah dan alangkah besarnya nganga di mulut Aomine saat mengetahui jika yang dilempar sang pemuda berambut merah adalah sesuatu yang disenangi olehnya. Maka, tanpa mengindahkan si lelaki alis cabang yang masih sibuk berlarian, Aomine jongkok, membuka-buka halaman demi halaman majalah dan menatap penuh minat—jangan lupakan jakunnya yang naik-turun seirama balikan tiap halaman sang majalah nista.

Saat merasakan tidak ada lagi langkah kaki besar yang mengejar dirinya, Kagami sedikit lega. Namun dia tetaplah awas. Anak semata wayang Riko ini sudah menyiapkan benda pamungkas kedua, celana dalam _g-string_ hitam yang –_oh_-_sexy_.

Dengan cengiran dan penuh semangat—lebih cenderung polos— Kagami menarik-narik si celana dalam, memutar-mutarnya diudara dengan satu tangan, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Halaman terakhir akhirnya terlewati sudah. Aomine kembali memasang wajah bosan dan ngantuknya yang khas, mencampakkan begitu saja si majalah dan menguap pelan.

"Aku ngapain kesini, ya?" gumamnya bingung. Lalu dilihat olehnya sosok lelaki yang menjadi teman kejar-kejarannya sedari tadi sudah berlari jauh, membuat gairah dan adrenalin Aomine kembali berpacu. Salahkan lari Kagami yang tidak pakai belok-beloknya sedikitpun, sehingga sang raksasa dapat dengan mudah melihat sejumput rambut merahnya yang sangat mencolok itu.

"Jangan membuat ku kecewa..." bisik Aomine seram dengan bibir melengkungkan senyum a la psikopat. Ia pun kembali berlari mengejar, kali ini dengan suara langkah yang dibesar-besarkan, berharap sang sasaran ketakutan.

"Jangan kau fikir bisa kabur semudah itu, sayang... mari kita menikah." Lagi-lagi, perkataan usil Aomine dengan suaranya yang keras nan rendah membuat Kagami merinding.

"HIIII brengsek jangan berkata seenaknya kau kanibaaal!" jerit Kagami. Ia pun kembali bersiap melontarkan celana dalam tipis itu.

"Apa maksud mu?!" Aomine bertanya dengan nada sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau suka makan Udang, kan?!" tanya Kagami balik dengan suara tak kalah kencang. Ia dapat merasakan larinya yang semakin laju dan ringan. Bahkan Kagami tidaklah merasakan lelah sedikitpun. "Fikiran mu sama dengan fikiran Udang, Aho. Jadi kau pemakan sesama mu. Dasar kanibaaaal—GYAAAA!"

Meski panik, Kagami dapat menghindari cengkraman tangan besar dengan gesit, dengan jantung yang sudah hampir bocor karena cemas.

Oh, Aomine marah kali ini. "Kau ini tidak diajari sopan santun sama ibu mu ya?!" seru Aomine. Kali ini dia serius akan menangkap Kagami.

"Aku diajari, kok. Tapi entah kenapa dengan mu aku malas sekali bersopan-santuuuunn...HAHAHA." Kagami tertawa keras, padahal peluh sudah bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Namun Kagami tidaklah peduli. Baru kali ini—entah kenapa—meski sangat gugup dan cemas, dia juga merasa sangat bebas. Sangat menyenangkan, dan Kagami tidak pernah merasa sehidup ini.

.

.

.

Kagami meregangkan pinggiran celana dalam dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkat tangannya tinggi keudara, lalu melesatkan si celana dalam—lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aomine dibuat kaget saat melihat celana dalam wanita melesat laju kearahanya. Ia bahkan terlalu kaget sehingga menghentikan larinya..

_SYUUUUT_

Lagi-lagi sang celana dalam ajaib berubah ukuran mejadi raksasa dan mengikat tangan Aomine di belakang punggung.

"Itu senjata ku yang kedua. Kata Mak benda itu gunanya untuk menangkap kedua tangan mu. Jistling milik Mak ku. Kata Mak lagi, itu milik dukun tsundere tapi aku tidak percaya, HAHAHA!" tawa Kagami kesetanan, seraya berlari semakin menjauhi Aomine yang bengong.

"Yang benar _g-string_, dasar bodoh." Aomine hendak menepuk kening, namun gagal berkat tali celana dalam yang mengikat semakin kuat tangannya, hingga Aomine yakin benda itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Aku masih punya kaki untuk berlari... sayaaang." Sahut Aomine kembali berlari.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku dengan kedua tangan mu yang terikat!" balas Kagami mencemooh.

Aomine mendengus senang. Merasa semakin tertantang karena baru kali ini ada orang yang berani merendahkan dirinya. Bahkan para raksasa saja sangat segan pada si raksasa berambut biru ini. "Jadi kau kira aku tidak bisa menggigit mu dengan mulut ku, atau menjepit mu dengan kaki ku, begitu?" katanya.

"OH TIDAAAAK!" Kagami menjambak rambut merahnya, berlarian keluar area kebun sawit—langsung memasuki area kebun jengkol. Aomine yang melihat kekonyolan lelaki didepannya hanya tersenyum geli. Dia berlari lebih pelan kali ini—agak kasihan juga melihat Kagami yang tampak sedikit lelah, sambil mengajak berbincang, tentu saja.

"Kau ini. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan ku?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Kau raksasa si buruk rupaaa!" balas Kagami di depannya.

"Oh yeah? yakin sekali. Aku ini sangat tampan, asal kau tahu. Dan aku seksi. Dan aku perkasa, jadi ku pastikan kau merasa puas. Ah jangan-jangan kau ini belum pernah bersentuhan dengan seseorang selain Mak mu yang menyebalkan itu, huh?" oow. Aomine mulai membuka pembicaraan dewasa.

"Aku pernah!" sergah Kagami. "Aku pernah bermimpi bersentuhan dengan seseorang! jadi jangan meremehkan ku, dasar Ahooo!"

"Wah, asyik dong." Aomine semakin menggoda Kagami dan sifat polosnya. "Masih perjaka rupanya...Ayolah lihat kebelakang, kau akan terpesona dengan ketampanan ku."

"Pergi sana dasar menjijikkan! Aku ini sudah punya kekasih!"

"Wah, siapa? Biar ku rebut kau dari dirinya."

"Jangaaaaaannn! Dia sangat penting bagi ku."

"Oh ya? siapa itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Kagami kembali meraih senjata pemungkas ketiga, bra putih berenda. Dan seperti sebelumnya, layaknya ketapel, Kagami melontarkan si bra putih kearah belakang. Dan secara ajaib bra putih itu berubah besar dan membungkus kedua mata Aomine. Aomine lagi-lagi harus menghentikan larinya. Baiklah, kedua matanya tertutupi kali ini, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka bra itu karena kedua tangannya yang masih terikat.

Aomine diam sejenak. Dia memejamkan mata, memfokuskan indera penciumannya, lalu menyeringai. Larinya semakin bersemangat saja.

"Memang lebih baik kau menutup mata ku dengan benda ini, Baka!"

.

.

.

Merasakan lagi sang raksasa sudah kembali mengejar dirinya, Kagami buru-buru merogoh Udang hidup yang —entah kenapa masih bisa hidup—dari dalam kain hitam kucel.

"Kau kenapa masih bisa mengejar? Sebenarnya kau ini raksasa model apa, siiih?! bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa mengejar dirikuuu!" seru Kagami sewot, semakin memperlaju larinya.

"Wah kalau masalah itu, salahkan aroma tubuh mu yang sangat kontras ditengah-tengah bau jengkol ini. Aroma apel, huh? khukhukhu. Kau sangat menggemaskan, sayang."

"Jijiiiiikkkkk! Berhenti menggoda ku!"

"Jangan menyangkal. Kau memang menggemaskan dan membuat ku bergairah."

"Kampret lagi buat mu, Ahoooo!"

"Jangan memanggil ku aho, Baka!"

"Jangan memanggilku baka! dan lagi aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Dasar kanibal jelek pemakan sesama!"

"Aku memang akan memakan mu, sayang."

"HIIIIII!"

Kagami makin panik, diam-diam mengutuk aroma alami tubuhnya yang memang diakuinya seperti aroma apel merah nan segar. _'Kenapa bukan aroma terong saja? aku kan diambil Mak dari dalam terong.'_ Bathin Kagami gundah gulana.

Kagami menatap si Udang nanar. Kali ini nafasnya benar-benar hampir habis, ia kelelahan. Kagami merasa sudah berada pada batas tenaganya. "Kau harapan ku, kawan. Jangan kecewakan aku, ya." Kata Kagami lembut pada si Udang.

"HEAAAAA!" Kagami berhenti tiba-tiba seraya melemparkan si Udang kebelakang. Dan—

_BRUK_

Aomine tersungkur ke depan. Si Udang telah berubah berukuran raksasa dan mencapit kedua kaki Aomine dengan kuat, sehingga menimbulkan luka pada pergelangan kaki itu.

"Ukh!" Aomine meringis saat merasakan darah mengalir dari pergelangan kakinya. Kali ini Aomine benar-benar tak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia hanya diam sembari meringis sesekali ketika si Udang kembali memperkuat jepitannya.

"Hosh... hosh..." Kagami menyeka bulir keringat yang membuat basah rambut hingga bajunya. _'Ini yang terakhir.'_ Bathin Kagami. Sang pemuda beralis cabang mengeluarkan dua botol berbentuk sama yang dibingungkannya sedari tadi.

"Yang mana bubuk api?" gumam Kagami, melihat-lihat seksama dua benda itu. "Ah yang manapun sama saja." Kagami mengangkat bahu—acuh. Ia akan mengakhiri permainan kejar-kejarannya bersama dengan raksasa dengan cara membunuh sang raksasa. Oke, sebenarnya didalam hati Kagami sedikit berat hati menghabisi raksasa, berhubung Kagami mengakui jika pengalamannya ini lumayan menyenangkan.

Kagami jadi bimbang. Kagami galau. _'Bunuh... engga... bunuh... engga...'_ dan mendengar sedikit ringisan sang raksasa, membuat Kagami semakin tidak tega. _'Suara si raksasa kok terasa familiar, ya?'_ fikir Kagami.

Namun teringat kembali olehnya perkataan Emaknya, jika Kagami harus menghabisi sang raksasa, atau mereka berdualah yang akan dihabisi. '_Kesempatan yang sama tak akan terulang untuk kedua kali, aku harus membunuhnya.'_

'_Tapi, untuk terakhir kali, tidak apa kan kalau Taiga melihat wajahnya, Mak? jangan doakan Taiga kualat, dong. _' Kagami tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa ragu lagi Kagami membuka dua tutup botol bening dan menuangkan salah satunya pada telapak tangan. Kagami menggenggam bubuk dengan erat.

_SRUUUHHHHSSS_

Dengan segenap kekuatan Kagami melempar bubuk tersebut sambil berbalik ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya Kagami saat melihat raksasa yang ternyata sangat mirip dengan lelaki dalam mimpinya—meskipun matanya tertutup bra— yang Kagami harap dapat bertemu di dunia nyata.

_Terpesona..._

_Terpesona..._

_Terpesona..._

_._

_._

_._

Butir-butir serbuk api seakan membaur dengan angin yang berhembus kearah Aomine. Sang raksasa yang tidak tahu menahu tetap saja diam, lebih berkonsentrasi pada rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Namun begitu hidungnya mencium bau khas bubuk api, Aomine baru sadar. Dia akan dibakar oleh lelaki yang menjadi incarannya ini.

Dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutupi bra, tangan yang masih terikat celana dalam, serta kaki yang luka, Aomine merasa tak akan dapat kabur.

_'Cih—dan pada akhirnya, semua orang membenci ku.'_ Fikir Aomine. _'Tapi dengan begini, tentunya aku tidak akan dibenci lagi oleh orang-orang.'_ Aomine tersenyum, yang dimata Kagami itu adalah lengkungan bibir paling indah yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

'_Ah... dasar poni alay pembohong...'_

.

.

.

Kagami membolakan mata saat percik-percik api mulai bermunculan di udara.

_Slowmotion_...

Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir, Kagami berlari ke arah raksasa, berteriak kencang, dan dengan bringasan menarik bra raksasa yang menutupi pandangan Aomine.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, botol bening dengan tutup yang telah dibukanya tadi telah tumpah dan terhirup oleh hidung Aomine, membuat Raksasa _dim_ merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit.

"CEPAT MENGHINDAR! UDANG JANGAN JEPIT KAKI SI AHO LAGIIII!"

Seakan mengerti, Udang pun melepaskan jepitannya dan kembali ke ukuran semula. Aomine yang tidak merasakan lagi cepitan pada kakinya, otomatis menggulingkan tubuh, menghindari serangan hujan api yang sebentar lagi akan membakarnya.

ZRUSSSS

Kini Kagami sendirilah yang berada dalam kepungan api-api yang siap turun membakar dirinya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari pupil biru sang raksasa, yang entah mengapa Kagami merasa tatapan mereka yang berpautan seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu—dan sekarang akan kembali terpisah.

_DHUAR_

Satu percikan api tepat mengenai kaki kagami hingga lelaki beralis cabang terjerembab di tanah. Namun tatapannya tidaklah sedikitpun berpaling dari Aomine yang masih saja berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan Kagami.

"Ukh!" Aomine meringis dengan tubuh gemetaran saat melihat Kagami yang sudah pasrah di hantam bola-bola api.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menanti mu sejak malam aku memimpikan mu." Kagami berkata dengan raut wajah bahagia—tanpa memperhatikan kodisi tubuhnya saat ini. "Jika ku tahu kau lah orang mesum yang masuk dalam mimpi ku itu, tentu aku tidak akan lari seperti ini."

_DHUAR_

Percikan api lainnya meledak dan menggugurkan jengkol-jengkol hingga kembali menimpuki tubuh Kagami. "Dan aku bersyukur, kita bisa bertemu, meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini."

_DHUAR_

"O-oi, apa yang kau bicarakan! cepat pergi dari sana!" Aomine meraung, meradang saat melihat kondisi Kagami yang sangat memprihatinkan. Namun si alis cabang tetaplah memasang tampang _innocent_nya yang polos dan teduh.

"Kau kira sudah berapa kilometer aku berlarian menghindari diri mu. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi." Kagami terkekeh pelan.

"Ka-kaga—ukh!" Aomine tak dapat lagi meneruskan pembicaraan mereka saat dirasakannya tubuhnya remuk, seperti terkena himpitan batu gunung yang sangat besar. Hingga disaat-saat terakhir, Aomine menatap kagami sekali lagi. Ternyata lelaki itu telah tenggelam dalam timbunan buah jengkol yang berguguran.

.

.

.

Aomine membuka kelopak matanya. Tatapannya kosong dan penuh dengan ketidaksenangan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika sekarang dia tidak lagi berada di kebun jengkol, melainkan dalam rumah seseorang. Dalam hidupnya, barulah kali ini Aomine menyesali segala kejahilan yang dilakukannya. _'Dia lelaki yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi ku. Dia lelaki yang susah payah aku cari selama ini... dia cinta pertama ku... dan sekarang dia—dia...' _Aomine pun tak kuasa lagi membendung tetesan air yang hendak tumpah dari ujung kedua matanya. Ini terasa begitu menyesakkan dada.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar?" suara seseorang menyadarkan Aomine. Lalu dengan terburu-buru Aomine mendudukkan dirinya dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan.

_PLUK_

Pelukan hangat Aomine dapat dari seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi, membuat Aomine terkesiap dengan darah yang berdesir.

'_Apel...'_ Aomine mencium aroma rambut orang itu, barulah kemudian memperhatikan siapa orang yang memeluknya.

"Kaga—mi?" tanyanya, tidak yakin.

"Hahaha." Diselingi tawa yang berderai, sosok itu semakin memperkuat pelukannya. Ia merasa nyaman memeluk lelaki biru ini.

"Begini baru pas untuk di peluk, meskipun kau tetap sedikit lebih besar dari ku." Kagami melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia menatap Aomine yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Memang tampang mu itu aho sekali." Dan lelaki beralis cabang mencubiti hidung Aomine gemas.

"Kau selamat?"

"Yeah, saat aku membuka mata, aku ternyata ditimbun oleh ratusan jengkol. Gak elit, sih, tapi syukurlah." Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Aomine santai.

"Ka-kau! Bagaimana bisa! Lalu, kau berubah menjadi raksasa?!" seru Aomine tak percaya.

"Bukan, bodoh. Tubuh mu lah yang mengecil." Kagami menjelaskan dengan cengiran khasnya. "Nah. Mau makan? Aku sudah memasak bubur."

"Boleh. Tapi suapi lewat bibir mu." Aomine berkata _innocent_, membuat Kagami lagi-lagi terbahak keras.

"Kau memang mesum sekali." Komentar Kagami, seraya mengambil suapan pertama dan memasukkannya lewat mulut, bersiap menempelkan bibir mereka.

"AHHEM!" seorang wanita tua pura-pura membersihkan kerongkongannya saat melihat kemesraan Kagami dan Aomine, membuat Kagami tanpa sadar langsung menelan bubur yang tadi hendak diberikannya pada Aomine.

Jika Kagami cengar-cengir malu melihat mata Mak nya yang tajam, maka Aomine memandang Riko dengan tatapan _evil smirk_ nya, membuat wanita tua itu menggembungkan pipinya, lalu beranjak dari situ.

"Hei. Mak mu itu sangat tidak suka pada ku." Adu Aomine setelah si wanita tua berlalu.

"Ah, suka kok. Dia sudah merestui kita."

"Lah itu dia mau kemana?"

"Dia akan pergi bersama Makcik Momoi, melihat tetangga yang baru selesai melahirkan."

"Aku fikir orang setua Mak mu sudah tidak sanggup lagi kemana-mana."

"Ya—dia... memang wanita kuat." Kagami nyengir, membuat Aomine pun ikut melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya tubuh ku bisa mengecil sekarang?" Aomine kembali bertanya setelah beberapa detik mereka saling diam.

Kagami mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Begitu ku tersadar dan keluar dari gunungan jengkol-jengkol, aku melihat tubuh mu telah mengecil seperti ini. Dan lagi—" Kagami mengaduk-aduk bubur yang masih panas itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mengambil satu sendokan bubur lagi dan meniup-niup kecil. "Sewaku aku membawa mu kerumah, Mak kelihatan sangat cemas. Beliau kaget melihat dirimu—lalu bertanya apakah aku membawa bubuk misterius dari balik bra miliknya itu. Kemudian beliau merawat mu telaten. Entah, aku pun tak mengerti jalan fikiran beliau-"

"Kata Mak, itu bubuk racikan dari si dukun. Lagipula daripada memikirkan hal-hal rumit—berhubung otak kita tidak diseting untuk memikirkan hal sulit—, lebih baik kau selesaikan sarapan mu ini." Kagami kembali menyendok bubur dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Tutup dulu pintunya, _Baka_gami."

"Ahhh..." Kagami lagi-lagi harus menelan bubur dimulutnya, berjalan kearah pintu dan menutup pintu itu pelan. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Kagami berkata dengan senyuman tipis nan mempesona.

"Mulai dari sini... ra-ha-si-a..."

_Blam_

.

.

.

The end

Hyaaaa fic ini akhirnya selesaaaaiiiii# dengan ending yang sangat aneh...

Jadi ceritanya kok Kagami dan Aomine bisa begitu akrab padahal baru pertama kali berjumpa? bahkan sampai suap-suapan?

Jawabannya karena 'mimpi' yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Mereka merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di dalam mimpi itu, dan mereka sebenarnya sudah sangat intim di dalam sang mimpi, #terutama Aomine yang hampir tiap tahun memimpikan si Baka# seakan-akan hal itu adalah nyata. Hingga saatnya mereka bertemu, mereka sudah engga canggung lagi, ga malu-malu lagi, ga tahu malu lagi#disepak AoKaga.

Dan tulus dari lubuk hati saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi udah baca, review, fav n follow fic gaje saya, hiks#nangis terharu. Saya minta maaf jika yang gak login, saya ga sempat balas, hehe.

Saya hanya dapat berharap pembaca sekalian merasa terhibur, meski fic ini terlalu sederhana bahasanya, dipelesetin kata-katanya, dan terlalu banyak kekurangannya.

Naah sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnyaaa...#kalau ada.

RnR yaaa...

Omake

Aomine si raksasa bermimpi indah. Ia berukuran manusia normal (?) dan kini tengah memandang penuh minat pada sosok lelaki beralis cabang yang tengah menggigit sepotong apel merah dengan khidmat. Matanya awas dan bernafsu menjejaki setiap inci tubuh pemuda yang tengah bersandar di ranjang—menghadap dirinya itu.

_Grep_

Sebuah tepukan pelan menyadarkan Aomine, sehingga sang raksasa berbalik arah, dan mengerutkan alis ketika mendapati seorang lelaki raven nan alay sedang cengar-cengir melihatnya.

"Cieee yang naksir..." kata si raven jahil.

"Kau lagi... jangan terus-terusan muncul dalam mimpi ku, dasar alay!" Aomine menjitak kepala si pemuda raven hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh! Kali ini aku membawa nasihat yang penting!" serunya.

Aomine berdecak sekali. "Ya—ya. Apa? cepat katakan." Katanya dengan malas.

"Pokoknya, si anak terong emas yang dibesarkan wanita tua itu harus kau dapatkan."

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik... lagipula kasihan sama ibu-ibu itu. Dasar kau ini tidak punya hati."

Takao menghela nafas lelah. "POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENAGIH JANJI SI WANITA TUAAA. AKU DAN SHIN-_CHAN S_UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK BIKIN RAMUAN MISTERIUS! DAN KAMI HANYA INGIN KALIAN BAHAGIA!" pekik Takao, membuat Aomine budeg sesaat.

"Haaah, iya, jangan pake teriak juga kenapa?!" balas Aomine pake kuah. "Awas kalau yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kau akan aku botaki." Ancam Aomine, dan sesaat kemudian, sang raksasa pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

~#~

Omake 2

"Wah, anak lelaki makcik Alex tadi sangat ganteng ya. Siapa tadi namanya? Kise?" Momoi membuka percakapan antar ibu-ibu dengan sahabat akrabnya itu.

"Hmm." Riko bergumam pelan sebagai respon. Kaki rentanya berjalan lambat dan pandangannya lurus kearah gubuk miliknya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Oh iya. Jadi, siapa lelaki di rumah mu itu? tidak kelihatan jelas, sih, wajahnya." Makcik Momoi lalu bertanya dengan nada main-main, yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan malas Riko. "Ah… jangan-jangan…me-nan-tu? Kyaaaa!" Momoi terpekik dan berteriak-teriak. Namun berhubung usia yang sudah lanjut, pekikan girangnya terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Ha. Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Ku fikir kau tidak mau Taiga menikah. Nah akhirnya ini bagaimana?"

Riko menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga harus memikirkan kebahagiaan anak ku kan?" Riko tersenyum cerah, membuat Momoi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tipis juga. "Lagipula menantu ku sangaaat keren. Kau akan pingsan melihat mereka, berhubung kau tetap fujoshi akut meski sudah setua ini." Riko terkekeh, kemudian dua wanita tua melanjutkan perjalanannya, hingga mereka benar-benar berhenti total ketika telah sampai di depan gubuk Riko—lebih tepatnya karena mendengar suara aneh dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Ugh..."

Riko dan Momoi saling melotot.

"Aaaakh... Daikiiiih..."

Momoi muncrat darah dari hidung, lalu pingsan. Akhirnya dengan segala kerepotannya, Mak Riko menggotong Makcik Momoi ke rumah si _fujoshi forever_.

~#~


End file.
